The Apprentice of The Seven Deadly Sins Book 1: Beginning
by carpenterzac7
Summary: This is how I became the man I am today (note first story so lay off the too hash criticism mates) also I own nothing but this story and any OC's. (Also if you think off a way too work in any anime's I'm not using please leave a comment. Even if it's just a reference.)
1. Chapter 1 The Begining of Hell

Hello I'm a first time writer so don't judge and this is my first story so yeah please be not to critical in reviews so now let the story start. Also this a reupload with added bits.

By the way anything in italic is internal mono-log and if it's between 2 *s is what the character/s is/are doing.

* * *

Hello before you start asking questions my name is Zac Tyler and this is how I became the man I am today.

It all started a year ago when I joined beacon academy and met people I had watched suffer (A.N: the past of my main protagonist will be revealed in later chapters through either flash backs in chapters or chapters focusing only on his past) but that will happen later, right now you'll see what happened considering I joined halfway through the school year at beacon by the way not a good thing unless you have the ability to remember everything you read oh wait I do, now to see what happened. (Another A.N: more of his abilities will be shown but don't worry, they do have some down floors to them.)

*I was walking up to where the test began I saw Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch who were having an argument probably because of me as my secret was only know to those two knew my secret. Right before my test began I met Team RWBY & Team JNPR but I had to pretend I just met them due to my secret.*

"Ruby: Hi I'm Ruby leader of Team RWBY!" ruby said in a voice that was way to load to come from a 15 year old girl. "Weiss: Ignore her she immature I'm Weiss Schnee pleasure to meet you hope..." Ice Queen seemed to be nice and she did look nice of course she might have said hopefully but Yang interrupted her while saying "Yang: relax Ice Queen little sis is just acting her age." "Blake: Yang is right Weiss lay off ruby." It seemed odd for Blake to agree with Yang but I could talk to Team JNPR as I was launched flying in the air.

* * *

*scenes from the next chapter play* "Zac: okay so my trail begins and I meet Cardin after it, turns out he is an even bigger dick in person so see you next time in The Fun Begins."


	2. Zac Tyler profile

"Zac: Hey guys this is my character profile by the author."

Zac Tyler

Height: 6 ft

Weight: Not a hope in hell that you will find out

Age: 19

Main features: he has a Kirito styled haircut from the first arc of SAO, also has tattoos of the signs of the seven deadly sins on his back

Personality: he always hopes for a good fight and isn't easy to anger but if he's pissed off then anyone who pissed him off you make like hockey player and get the puck out of there (A.N I know that is a bad joke but I don't care). Also he can be pretty laid back.

Weapons: overall prefers a sword to a gun but isn't afraid to use a gun if he has to. He also has a sacred gear called a manticle which holds all his weapons and battle outfits. Through training with the seven deadly sins he knows how to all their weapons effectively.

Powers: he has some of the basic abilities unique to the seven deadly sins along with his potential of magical energy

Back story basics: he is the son of Merlin the pig sin of gluttony and an unknown man 22 years and was sent away to another universe where everything and everyone he knows now were just fiction (A.N the universe is the one we live in) before the events of this story as this takes place 6 years after the end of the first season of the seven deadly sins anime. (The rest of his past will be revealed in later chapters.)


	3. Chapter 2 The Fun Begins

I'm back with a continuation of the first chapter so as the phrase goes. Let's get this party started.

By the way anything in italic is internal mono-log and if it's between 2 *s is what the character/s is/are doing.

* * *

 _The first thing going through my head is "MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD" considering I was launched into a forest filled with unknown Grimm in it by Ozpin so yeah that's my day so far but hey how's your day going so far._

Ruby P.O.V

"Zac: CRAP!" _That new kid I think is name was Zac seemed a bit angry_ "Yang: Hey Ruby let's get something to eat cause I'm starving for food." "Ruby: Okay yang everyone onward to food!" Right as we were running to the canteen Goodwitch warned us not to start any trouble.

Zac P.O.V

 _Okay so I'm almost to the ground and no Grimm yet that's good_ "Nevermore: RAWWWW!" _I had to bloody say it well good to know I have my sword but hey time for some fun_ *I pull out my short sword and swing at the nevermore while infusing energy into it and cut said creature in half* _Well_ _I wasn't even warmed up_ *I hit the ground and slide a few feet from the dead nevermore*

 _That could have gone better but hey at least Ban or Issei didn't see that, okay let's find that giant knight chess piece._ *I walk in a straight looking for the area* "Me: okay it official, time to use some power. Serpent Sin of Envy, lend me your power." *The mark of Diane glows on my back, I kneel down to the ground and place my hand on it letting me see the entire forest.* _so it's the complete opposite way I've been going shit_ * I stand up and star sprinting towards the area*

Ruby P.O.V

"Me: Hey guys how do you think that Zac guy is holding up" *I said with my mouth full of food while looking at everyone else* "Weiss: Ruby could please say that again but without food in your mouth" _Weiss scolds me again for the stupidest of reasons so_ *I repeat what I said* "Yang: You mean the new kid sis, he looked like he could handle himself just fine without any help." _Yang always optimistic but I see everyone else agree with her so I guess that answers my questions_

Zac P.O.V

*I stop in front of the knight chess piece and grab it* _well that was much easier then it looked before, must be losing my touch when it comes to getting into trouble meh_. *I start running to the cliff face and I see three nevermore's and three death stalkers as I stop.* "Me: finally some real fun time to one punch man this crap. Lion Sin of Pride, lend me your power." *Diane's sign stops glowing and Escanor's sign starts glowing* "Me: hey ugly come and get me" *I sprint at the Grimm while they charge at me, I punch a nevermore in the face which causes it to go flying into the cliff causing the hole area to shake* _Yeah now this is fun._

Ruby P.O.V

 _We were making our way to the canteen when the ground started shaking_ "Me: anyone else feel that" I felt the area shake "Jaune: Yeah I ahhh" _Jaune was about to finish his sentence before another one hit. Whatever is causing the shaking is really mad considering that was the second_ *everyone falls over* _make that third one to hit with each one only be a few minutes apart._

Zac P.O.V

*I look around seeing the dead Grimm* _well that was fun while it lasted._ *I climb up the cliff and stand in front of Ozpin and Goodwitch* "Me: Professors I believe this proves that I am who I said I was *I hand them the piece* where do I wait" "Goodwitch: Well Mr Tyler you can wait in the canteen before you meet the team you will be working with."

*I walk to the canteen and sit down at a random table* "unknown voice: Hey who said you could sit at our table" _great now some fun._ "Me: Sorry mate but the last I checked your name isn't on the table or bench so this isn't yours so I can sit here." *as I said that I turned to see cardin and his team* cardin looked at his team and said Cardin: "Boys let's get him.

Jaune P.O.V

"Me: Hey guys lets go get some food from the canteen and see if the new guy is there." * I turned to my friends* "Pyrrha: that is a great idea Jaune plus he seemed nice but I would like to get to know him" it's good to know Pyrrha is with me *we all go to the canteen to see cardin and his team harassing the new guy* "Me: well looks like he going to be hurt we got to help" *we start to go help him until he stands up to cardin.* "Yang: Hey Vomit boy why did you stop?" "Me: I feel like he won't need any help."

Zac P.O.V

"Me: So you're going to fight me just because I sat down where you sit most of the time. *I stood up and jumped over cardin and his team* I recommend you don't fight me or else you'll get your asses kicked" "Cardin: Is that so, boys lets attack him" *I block punches from two of Cardin's team mates while kicking another one flying out of the canteen but cardin knocks me flying backwards but I catch myself and slide.*

"Me: Is that it? I know a pig that can hit harder than that. *I run and punch Cardin's two other teammates square in the face knocking them out* I was hoping for fun but this is just boring but hey you started it" "Cardin: Shut the hell up!" *Cardin threw a punch at me which I blocked and punched him in the gut*

"Listen I'll give you a free hit but *He hit me straight to the face* but if you waste it you'll regret it." *I punched him in the gut* "now for the fun part and a good time to test a new move. Stardust Barrage!" _if only it didn't sound crazy just going ora, ora, ora._ *I repeatable punch Cardin in the face and body until he looks like he's about to collapse then I punch him square in the face which knocks him flying to the ground*

"Me: Well that wasn't even fun *I see team RWBY and team JNPR and walk up to them* nice to see you all again I'm Zac Tyler nice to meet you" "Pyrrha: Hello I'm Pyrrha Nikos pleasure to meet you" *I Shake her hand and then Jaune's* "Jaune: Hey I'm Jaune Arc nice to meet you." *I see Ren Bowing* *Ren: It's nice to meet you I am Lie Ren" *Nora then clings to Ren's arm* "Nora: Hiiii! I'm Nora Valkyrie, Ren's girlfriend."

"Goodwitch: I thought I told all of you to stay out of trouble." _Weird I'm use to being moaned at for causing trouble but they are by Goodwitch._ "Me: Professor it was me who did this as they started the fight." *Goodwitch looked at me then Ruby* "Goodwitch: Miss Rose I recommend you take your new teammate and teach him how the school works."

"Team RWBY: WHAT!" _Oww damn they are louder in person_ "Weiss: professor he can't be in our room there is no room for him besides what if he is a pervert and does perverted things while we sleep." _Wow I'm not Issei but that hurt_ *I look at Weiss* "Zac: Weiss I can sleep on the floor and when any of you need to get changed or anything like that I will leave the room okay, I promise"

*the rest of team RWBY looked at me then at Weiss* "Ruby: Weiss, Zac seems like a stand up guy and he promised so come on we have a new friend and teammate so let's celebrate" "Yang & Blake: Yeah" well at least I know Yang and Blake are fine with me joining "Ruby: Zac come on let's welcome you to your new home away from home" *Ruby grabbed my arm and dragged me to the teams dorm room "Me: nice to meet the rest of you see you tomorrow in class." _Well the fun has just begun._

* * *

*Scenes from the next chapter play* "Zac: okay you see when I first arrived in this world and turns out I have a knack for finding trouble. But find out more next time in Flashback."


	4. Chapter 3 Flashback

I'm back this time with a bit on Zac's past now without further a due I give you Flashback

Theme for chapter: Two Worlds by Phil Collins

By the way anything in italic is internal monolog and if it's between 2 *s is what the character/s is/are doing.

* * *

Zac's P.O.V

 _As Ruby was dragging me to the dorm I could help but think that it's been nearly three years since I returned home. It was 2 and half years ago that I came to world with nothing but my school clothes and school bag_

2 and half years ago...

 _Well this is odd for lack of a better word considering I don't know where the hell I am as one minute I'm walking my normal route to school the next minute I'm in what looks like the town from Highschool Dxd_ * I walk around trying to figure out where I am till someone walks into me knocking me over* "Unknown Voice: I'm so sorry I should look where I'm going." *I see a girl holding her hand to help me up which I take so I can stand up, she introduces herself* "Asia: I'm Asia Argento good to meet you." _wait did she just say she was Asia Argento as in the devil in service of Rias Gremory crap._ *I do a Jack Sparrow had gesture and introduce myself* "Me: I'm Zac" * we chat for about an hour till she leaves as she has to go to a club meeting so I just sleep under a tree for a few hour.*

A few hours later...

*I'm woken up by the sound of explosions* _yep I'm in the city from DxD_ *I get up and run to see what the fuck is happening, when I get there I see of Rias peerage fighting other devils one of which I recognise* _that's not possible he should be dead_ *I see Diodora Astaroth stand over Asia with a sword shouting* " Diodora: if I can't have you Asia then no one can" * I see him go to swing his sword at Asia, so I throw a stone directly at his head which causes him to look at me with an crazy eyes that rival abridged Mr Popo's eyes* _oh shit_

*Diodora charges at me and knocks me flying into a tree* "Me: crap * spit up a bit of blood* is that the hardest you can hit" *He slowly walks towards me not noticing he stepped into a seal that negates any power he has, then he pulls a daffy duck and hits the barrier stopping him from leaving the seal* "Diodora: What have you done you mortal worm, free me" *I give him a smug look* "Me: sorry but you don't have a hope in hell of escaping that seal" *he gives me a look of pure rage.* "Diodora: well I still have this *he goes to pull out a gun but instead pulls out a banana (A.N I got that from a episode of Doctor Who called The Doctor Dances.)* where is it?"

"Me: you mean this *I pull out his gun* I switched this with the banana the moment you hit me so it looks like you darn goofed and boom *I pull the trigger and shot Diodora in the head* headshot." *I pass out but not before hearing Asia yell for the others to help me and see them run/fly over to help me.*

A few more hours later...

*I wake up and look around only to see I'm in a house on a sofa* "Kiba: Easy there *I'm pushed back down onto the sofa* I'm Kiba and you are?" _Yep I know where I am_ "Me: I'm Zac and I need to talk too all of the Occult Research Club now *I stand up*okay."

Present Day...

"Ruby: Zac hello *Ruby waves her hand in front of my face* Zac we're at the dorm" *I turn to look at her* "Me: huh, I'm sorry just I was just thinking about something." "Ruby: Okay let's go and here's your key. *she hands me a key & we walk into the room and we see my bag on the floor along with a sleeping bag* Zac welcome to team RWBYZ I hope you enjoy your stay here with us." *Weiss, Blake and Yang walk in. Weiss looks at me with a look of distrust* "Weiss: now Zachary you better not do anything perverted or else" *I look at Weiss* "Me: Listen Ice Queen my name is just Zac not anything else and I'm not a pervert okay. *I get my Laptop out of my bag and set it up. Then I lay down on the sleeping bag.* "Now let's get some sleep since It's almost 10pm." *I fall asleep.*

* * *

*Scenes from the next chapter play* "Zac: Okay you've seen some of my past and you now get see my first proper day at Beacon. Next time The First Day, let's hope I don't break the school."


	5. Chapter 4 First Day

I'm back to continue the main story and if you noticed there was a thing saying the song for the chapter which I will be doing if I can think of the song for the chapter

By the way anything in italic is internal monolog and if it's between 2 *s is what the character/s is/are doing.

* * *

*I wake up and look around* _Oh yeah I'm not at the Boar Hat, might as well go on a run_ *I get up and head for the changing room to get dressed into my school clothes* _great a tie and blazer, sorry professors but I promised myself to never wear a school tie or blazer again considering I had to wear that at my old school so it isn't happening_ *leaves the changing room and heads out side and do laps around the school.*

10 laps later...

*stops running outside the dorm building and head back to my dorm room* _well that was boring, runs aren't that fun without Ban or the Cap'n_ *goes to walk into the dorm room but the door won't open* "Me: I take it you guys are getting changed so I'm not allowed in" "Weiss: yes Zachary that is why you're not allowed in"

 _This will get very annoying in the future, I better start doing my runs after class_ "Me: Weiss my name is just Zac and can I at least have my headphone and my phone. *the door opens slightly and a hand holds out my phone and headphones, I take them* thanks Weiss." *I plug my headphones in to my phone and start listening to son of man by Phil Collins*

10 minutes later

*I get tapped on the shoulder in the middle of the Jonathan Young cover of I'll make a man out of you and turn to see the rest of team RWBYZ* "Me: I take it we need to get to class" "Ruby: yeah by the way small tip pay attention to Oobleck in his classes and just do what you want in Port's classes since he doesn't pay any attention to students okay. Oh here's your timetable." *Ruby hands me my time table"

 _I hope there's no homework website that also lists detentions_ (A.N I had that at my old high school and it was a bitch because teachers didn't put homework on there so you know when to hand it in.) _cause that would be troublesome for lack of better words._ "Me: Thanks ruby let's get moving."

2 hours later...

"Me: Finally a break, Oobleck is worst then one of my old teachers (A.N that is a fact as my old R.E was a colossal bitch)" *while I say that I slump into the bench where we sit in the canteen.*

"Blake: Come on Zac it could have been that bad since you drew on your note pad during port's class" *I look at my team* "Me: that is just what I do when I'm bored and I don't have access to a book, video games or a drink." "Yang: Well Z don't worry, Goodwitch's class is combat training so you do really cool stuff like you did on to cardin yesterday" *I look at the others* "Me: your right *I smile at them* I'm might have actual have some fun."

Goodwitch's class...

"Goodwitch: Now students we will be doing one on one fight training without weapons" _great more chances to beat the ever loving crap out of people_ "Goodwitch: Mr Tyler you and Mr Winchester will be the first match" *I look towards Cardin receiving a dirty look from him* "Ruby: Good luck Zac, kick his butt" *I turn to ruby* "Me: Thanks Rubes. *I head down to the arena and stand opposite cardin* don't worry Cardin I'll go easy on you"

"Cardin: You're so dead" *Cardin charges at me and throws punches which I block but he grabs my neck* "Me: cardin let go of my neck or you will regret it" *I fell his grip on my neck tighten which causes me to snap and force him away from me.

"Cardin: Zachary I've won this match *He grabs my neck again so I kick him away* what's wrong can't handle being grabbed on the neck" * he throws a punch which I side step, I grab his arm and elbow him dead on the centre of his face breaking his nose which causes him to fall to the ground*

"Goodwitch: Mr Tyler what was that this was supposed to be a simple sparring match." *I look around the room then at Goodwitch* "Me: I'm sorry Professor I know I went too far but I just snapped when he grabbed my neck too tightly." *I walk back to my team and team JNPR. They all look at Me.* "Yang: Zac what was that?"

"Me: Listen guys I have bad experiences from someone grabbing my neck in the past and stuff like that causing me to snap but Cardin was lucky I got back in control fast enough otherwise he would have a broken arm and leg to go with his nose"

*Pyrrha puts a hand on my shoulder* "Pyrrha: Zac the fact that you got control of it back fast enough to stop yourself makes you a good person and that's all that matters." *I look at everyone* "Me: Thanks guys lets go get some lunch I know this great pizza joint in town also I'm buying."

15 minutes later...

"Me: Listen guys each of you get one pizza no matter what you want on it, got that." *Everyone looks at me confused.* "Weiss: Zachary how are you going to pay for all this." "Me: Simple Ice Queen before I came to Beacon my family gave me this *holds up card* and it's unlimited so yeah."

9 Pizza's Later...

*Everyone looks at me with a face of bliss.* "Ruby: Zac as team leader I defiantly say you are a good choice for a teammate." *everyone else nods in agreement to Ruby* "Me: well good to know Rubes lets go back to school." * We stand up and head back. During the walk I trail behind everyone not really focussing until ruby taps me on the shoulder*

"Me: Huh what's up rubes" "Ruby: nothing that Zac I was just wondering why you called me rubes." *I look at her* _I guess that habit is still strong even if ballsy or Gibbs isn't here._ "Me: Well Rubes it's an old habit of mine to give nicknames to my friends if I can think of one, it's always easier if they already have a nickname like Weiss."

"Ruby: Okay Kirito that's cool." _Rubes given me the same nickname as Ballsy_ *I chuckle* "Ruby: What's funny Kirito?" "Me: Nothing Rubes it's just that you've given the same nickname as one of my friends who I haven't seen in a few years. But why did you give me the nickname of Kirito?"

"Rubes: Well I see you have an abridged Kirito vibe of the way you act towards cardin." "Me: I guess your right rubes but I don't hate people. Now Come on we lagging behind."*we catch up with the other then we head for our next lesson.* _I guess that even if you're not here ballsy your still being a pain in the ass when we're in separate universes._

5 hours later...

*Myself and the rest of my team are just relaxing on our beds.* "Weiss: So Zachary how was your first day." "Me: Well Weiss it was fun and I'm glad you guys are fine with me being part of the team" *I'm suddenly put into a head lock by Yang so I clench my eyes shut*

"Yang: Come on Z relax you can tell us what's up" "Me: Yang you might want to let go of my head because it may end badly if I open my eyes. *I fall to the floor* ow thanks" *I get up* "Yang: no problem Z at least you told me before I did anything else *she rubs her neck*" *I look at the others * "Me: Let's get some sleep." "Ruby: Right Kirito everyone to bed." *We all go to sleep.*

* * *

*Scenes from the next chapter play* "Zac: Well that was my first day next you get to see my dancing skills and my knowledge of technology. Next Time The Dance, God I hate school dances.


	6. Chapter 5 The Dance

*Does impression of the professor from futurama* Good news everyone I thought of what to do for this chapter since I had writers block for it but I'm back.

Song of chapter: All The Pretty Girls by Fun

By the way anything in italic is internal monolog and if it's between 2 *s is what the character/s is/are doing.

* * *

 _It's been a month since I came to beacon and I've become close friends with the rest of Team RWBYZ and Team JNPR. Hell even Weiss has warmed up to me and stopped calling me Zachary so I stopped calling her Ice Queen._

 _Me and Rubes have gotten closer she even helped me craft my weapon a two handed long sword modelled after Guts sword Dragonslayer that splits into two single handed long swords that become duel self reloading shotguns._

"Ruby: Zac wake up" *I'm shaken awake and look to see Ruby shaking Me.* "Me: Morning Rubes what's up *I look around* by the way where are the others." "They're getting stuff for the school dance" _Great a school dance._

*I sit up only to accidently head butt Ruby.* "Me: sorry Rubes didn't mean to do that* I look to see if Ruby is okay* you okay." "Ruby: Y-yeah I'm fine what makes you think I'm not" *I notice she's blushing*

"Me: You sure Rubes you're blushing" *She gets up and walks to the door* "Ruby: I'll be outside Kirito so hurry up and get changed" *She walks out of the room and closes the door* "Me: Okay Rubes"* I get changed into a black short sleeved shirt and black cargo trousers. Then leaves the room.*

"Me: Rubes now where do we go." _I never noticed how beautiful Ruby is. No you idiot Ruby is my team leader._ "Ruby: Kirito you okay you've been staring at me" "Me: Sorry Rubes now where are we heading." *she starts walking off so I follow her.* "Ruby: Kirito we are heading to the hall to set up the dance" "Me: okay"

*We head to the dance hall and help set everything up. I'm in the middle of setting up the DJ's area when Yang walks up.* "Yang: So Z you going to ask Ruby to the dance?" "Me: What*I bang my head on the bottom of the table when I'm getting up* son of a bitch, why would you ask that?" *She gives me a look that just says really.*

"Yang: Well Z it's pretty obvious that you like my sister so just do it." *I walk up to her and realise it's useless to lie* "Me: okay so I like Rubes so what do just want me to walk up to her and just say hey Rubes you want to go to the dance with me." *Yang slaps me on the back of the head* "Yang: yes Z just do, before I do it for you." _Great well why not try it._ "Me: Fine Yang I'll ask her"

*I walk up to Ruby who is helping Pyrrha and Jaune* "Jaune: Hey Zac I thought you were setting up the DJ's area." "Pyrrha: Oh hello Zac, your right Jaune he was but I think he's here for a *she tilts her head towards Ruby* different reason." "Me: Yeah I am Pyrrha now may the two of you leave me and Rubes alone so I can talk to her." "Pyrrha: Of course Zac* she whispers in my ear* good luck" *Jaune and Pyrrha leave*

"Ruby: So what do you want to talk about Kirito" *I rub the back of my neck* "Me: Well Rubes I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me." _Where's Rias, Akeno or Asia when you need them._ *Ruby blushes and hardly looks at me* "Ruby: Kirito do you mean like a date?" *I look at her.* "Me: Well yeah Rubes?" *I notice she's bushing harder* "Ruby: sure Kirito now we have to finish setting up the hall now go"

*I walk back to the DJ's area to see Yang and Pyrrha talking* _great now I have to getting the warning from Yang_ "Yang: So Z how'd it go?" *I give her a smug look* "Me: she said yes and told me to get back to work." *Yang and Pyrrha squeal with delight* "Yang: My little sister has her first date.*She turns to Pyrrha* we have to help Ruby get ready for it" *Pyrrha nods in agreement*

5 Hours later...

*I stand outside the teams dorm room waiting outside in a long sleeved black shirt with the top two buttons undone and in a black jeans.* _Thank Satan I know not to interrupt a girl when they're getting changed for an event_ * I see Ruby walk out of the dorm room looking b-e-autiful (A.N if you don't know that reference there's something wrong with you.)*

"Me: Wow Rubes you look absolutely beautiful." (A.N if you want to know the dress watch RWBY Volume 2 episode 7) *She blushes* "Ruby: Thanks Kirito you look handsome yourself" *I hold out my arm* "Me: Shall we head out my lady" *she giggles and we head to the hall*

"Yang: What's this Ruby you and Z together. Good for you Ruby." "Ruby: Shut up Yang." *I chuckle and bring Ruby inside past Yang* "Me: Rubes *I bow holding out my hand as a slow song starts* may I have this dance?" *I fell Ruby grab my hand* "Ruby: O-okay" *we start dancing with our faces getting closer together and her arms go round my neck*

"Ruby: You know Kirito this is my first date" *she looks away blushing but her arms don't move from around my neck so I turn her head towards Me.* "Me: Join the club Rubes. This isn't the first dance I've been to but this is my first date." *I lean and kiss her, I feel her kiss me back.*

 _Well at least she's kissing me back .Holy crap she's kissing me back, I better not bugger this up._ *I pull back to see Ruby with dreamy eyes* "Me: I take it that was your first kiss as well" *she nods* "Me: well lets go sit down." "Ruby: Yeah good idea Kirito" *we walk over two a pair of seats only for Yang to drag me away.*

*I look at Yang* "Me: Why did you drag me away from Rubes" "Yang: Why else Z to give you a warning. Now if you break my sisters heart I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you." _Of course she quotes Liam Neeson for a warning._ "Me: Don't worry Yang I won't hurt Rubes." "Yang: You better not Z."

*I walk back over to Ruby.* "Ruby: Sorry about Yang Kirito, I assume she quoted Liam Neeson." *I look at her* "Me: Yeah but don't worry I seen and given worst." *I kiss her again*

"Me: But hey tomorrow I'm going to tell you the rest of the team and team JNPR something about me that only a few teachers know about me." "Ruby: Really you trust us that much Kirito." "Me: Of course Rubes I trust you most of all considering you're my girlfriend." *The moment I said girlfriend she blushed a deep crimson.* "Ruby: Kirito you do realise that my dad and if you do meet him my uncle crow might not approve of you."

 _Crap she's right let's hope they do_ *I hear footsteps and look to see everyone else.* "Ruby: Hey guys what's up" "Yang: Well Z I just told everyone that you're dating Ruby so they came to see if it's true"

*I open my mouth to talk when Ruby kisses me and I kiss back. We both then turn to yang.* "Me: Does that answer your question Yang. Also tomorrow I'm going to tell you all something okay." *Blake puts a hand on my shoulder* "Blake: Okay Zac I need to tell you my secret."

2 hours later...

*myself and the rest of team RWBYZ walk back to our dorm rooms.* "Me: I'll wait for you guys get changed" *the girls head in to get changed while I go get changed after five minutes I get told to come back in*

"Me: Night guys" *I kiss Ruby goodnight* "Ruby: Good night Kirito." *We all go to sleep.*

* * *

*Scenes from the next chapter play* "Zac: well today was big but tomorrow could change everything. Next time Secrets Revealed, I hope they accept me."


	7. Chapter 6 Secrets Revealed

Hello procrastinators this is an important chapter before a bit of filler for this as I'm going to be rewatching volume 3 of RWBY. Then it will back to the main story.

Song for Chapter: secrets by onerepublic for the last part.

By the way anything in italic is internal monolog and if it's between 2 *s is what the character/s is/are doing.

* * *

*I wake up and open my eyes only to see darkness* _Okay so I've either gone blind or there's a pillow case over my head probably because they're getting changed_ "Me: hey guys I take it I can't see because you're getting changed"

"Weiss: Yes it is Zac you promised you wouldn't do anything perverted so we put the pillowcase over your head so you can't see" _great Weiss thinks I'm gonna pull an Issei_ "Yang: Come on Ice Queen, Z hasn't done anything perverted since he got here." "Me: So when can I take the pillowcase off?"

*I close my eyes and wait for what feels like 5 minutes till I feel the pillowcase get taken off my head* "Me: it's about time so if I open my eyes will I get hit." "Ruby: No Kirito you won't." *I open my eyes and head to the door*

"Me: I'll go get changed but before that avert your eyes for public display of affection" *I kiss Ruby good morning and go get changed into a black long sleeved shirt and black cargo trousers. Then I walk back into the room*

"Weiss: Really Zac do you only have black clothes except for school" *I give Weiss a look that just says seriously* "Me: says the girl that only wears white. Now come on we need to see if the others are up so I can tell you all, my secret"

*we head outside and I get a mischievous grin* "Blake: Zac why are you smiling like that." *I look at Blake* "Me: well Blake you'll see," *I do a Sheldon from big bang theory styled knock*

"Jaune: Hey guys, Zac why do you do that." "Me: I saw an opportunity Jaune and I took it. Now are you guys ready for me to tell you my secret or what." "Jaune: Oh yeah I forgot sorry." *I put my hand on his shoulder* "Me: no probs man, now hurry up and tell your team to meet us in the library"

15 minutes later...

 _Ah the library such a great place_ *I look towards the door and see team JNPR and I walk up to them* "Me: bout time you guys showed up" *Jaune rubs the back of his neck* "Jaune: Yeah sorry Zac we had to grab Nora after she went to the cafeteria for pancakes."

 _Of course_ *I pat him on the shoulder "Me: that's okay now come on the others are waiting at the end" *we walk to the other end* "Nora: Waait Zac why are we going to the end of the library?" "Me: Nora it's the least popular part and next to no one goes there, which means no one will listen in."

*Nora makes a confused face* "Ren: let me explain it to her Zac, Nora think of the end of the library like the worst thing to put on a pancake" "Nora: Ohhh. Okay that makes a lot more sense now thanks Ren.

*We reach the end of the library and the rest of the team are standing up waiting* "Me: Okay guys take a seat since you'll need it. *Everyone but me sits down* Guys listen to me when I say this everything you know about me so far is true."

"Yang: Okay Z but what's the big deal" _Well it's now or never_ "Me: Here it is, I'm from the kingdom of Liones and I'm the apprentice of the Seven Deadly Sins..." "Blake: Wait do you mean the strongest holy knights of liones" "Me: Yes Blake the very same and well your all about to see why *I turn around and pull up the back of my shirt to show them the symbols of the sins on my back* I was born with their makes on my back which proved I was their apprentice."

"Weiss: Hang on are you saying you haven't always been their apprentice" *I put my shirt down and turn back around.* "Me: Yes Weiss that's true I haven't always been their apprentice since when I was just a baby my Mother Merlin the Pig sin of gluttony sent me to another universe for my own safety."

"Ruby: Kirito so how long did it take you to get back into this universe." *I look at ruby* "Me: well Rubes I came back to this world by complete accident. But I did make a few friends with some devils when I saved one of them."

"Yang: That's funny Z when you say devils; you don't mean real devils with the horns and all that." *I look at the group* "Me: No I mean real devils and they don't have horns they look and act like normal people, well some do." *I explain the rest of my past to them*

10 minutes later...

"Yang: Whoa Z that's a lot of crap you've been through." *I sit down on a chair and look down at the floor* "Me: Yeah it is Yang, I hope you guys still accept me" *I look up to see if they do when Ruby Kisses me then she pulls away* "Ruby: I do Kirito" "Yang: Same here Z" "Weiss: well despite how ludicrous that all sounded I still accept you Zachary" _For fuck sake, dam it Weiss_ "Blake: Well Zac since you told me your secret I'll tell you mine"

*I look at Blake* "Me: Blake I know you're a faunas or did you forget the part where all of you are just characters in a anime in the old universe I spent most of my life so far in." "Blake: Oh right" "Jaune: Hey Zac I know we as Team JNPR accept you" "Nora: Yeah anyone who beats the crap out of cardin is okay in my book"

"Me: Well that's good guys, now who's up for Pizza, I'm buying. *we all stand up but not before everyone else cheers.* Oh and still only one pizza per person Nora" *I hear Nora groan. We all start walking to the pizza place but ruby stops me and I look at her*

"Ruby: Hey Kirito you said you came to beacon to save Pyrrha, does that mean if you do will you not come back next year." "Me: No Rubes as long as I'm part of the team I'm staying at beacon and even if I'm not part of it, there's no way anyone's stopping me from being with you and the others, especially you Rubes." *I Kiss Rubes and we stay there until Yang yells at us so we stop and catch up.*

* * *

*Scenes from the next chapter play* "Zac: well they know my secret and I'm glad they accept me. Now my biggest test yet getting the approval of Tai Yang. Next time Girlfriends Father, so I'm screwed.

"Zac: Hey guys if you wanna know the rest of my past, check out The Apprentice of The Seven Deadly Sin Book 0: The Past."


	8. Chapter 7 Girlfriends Father

Hello reader's the idea of where the next few chapters is an idea I got from Red Roses and White Snowflakes by WannabeAHLad and I recommend you read their stories. Also I would like to thank DOMinMatrix for a confidence boost and for that I recommend you read her stories since they are what inspired me to start writing.

By the way anything in italic is internal mono-log and if it's between 2 *s is what the character/s is/are doing.

* * *

 _It's been a week since not only did me and Rubes got together but also since I told the others my secret._

*I wake up to find a pillow case over my head again* _For Kami sake_ "Me: you know a blindfold works much better than a pillowcase" *I feel a foot putting pressure on my chest* "Weiss: sorry Zachary but that's a no" "Ruby: Weiss get off him and Kirito you can take off the pillow case" *I feel Weiss remove her foot and I remove the pillowcase* "Me: Thanks Rubes"

"Ruby: Okay everyone now that Kirito is awake I have an announcement. We as a team will be visiting mine and Yang's dad for some team building." _Aw crap baskets great I'm going to meet my girlfriends dad_ "Me: Hey Rubes not to sound rude or anything but why are we doing this?"

*I look around to see the other's confused faces* "Yang: Yeah sis why are we doing this" *we all look at Ruby who's blushing* _oh hell no_ "Yang: aww sis are you doing this so dad can meet the others, especial Zac." "Ruby: Yang no it's just team building that so happens that the others will meet Zac"

3 hours later...

*we're waiting for a jet to take us to patch* "Me: Hey Rubes, what happens if your dad doesn't approve of me" *I look at Ruby`* "Me: I don't know Kirito" *we hear engines and look to see a plane land. The door opens to see Tai Yang*

 _Shit why now_ *Ruby rushes over to hug her dad* "Me: DAD! Hi" "Me: Uh Rubes aren't you going to introduce us" *I motion to myself, Weiss and Blake* "Ruby: oh right, thanks Kirito. Dad these are our team mates. *she points at Blake* this is Yang's partner Blake, *she points at Weiss* this is my partner Weiss *ruby then grabs my hand* and this is Zac our fifth member."

*Tai Yang looks at me* "Tai Yang: Fifth member Rubes last I checked there are only four people on a team but I'm sure Ozpin has good reasoning for giving you a fifth member but *he looks at me* you better not have done anything perverted with my daughters."

"Ruby: Dad, Zac has been a gentleman" *Tai Yang looks Ruby* "Tai Yang: Okay now let's get moving" *we all get onto the plane and take our seats with myself and Ruby sitting next to Me.* "Me: So Rubes when are you going to tell your dad" "Ruby: Uhh maybe when we get home."

2 hours later...

*we walk off the plane and head to the house of Xiao Long* "Tai Yang: So Weiss, Blake how did you two end up partnering up with my daughters" _Well it's just like at DHS, I'm being ignored by the adult_ *as we walk Weiss and Blake explain until we reach the house.*

*Tai Yang turns to all us* "Tai Yang: now Weiss you'll be sharing rooms with Ruby, Yang you'll be sharing rooms with Blake and Zac you'll be in the guest room." "Zwei: Woof!" *We turn to see Zwei running towards us*

"Yang: Zwei!" *Yang picks up the dog while Ruby and Weiss fawn over him while we head inside and the girls head to their rooms with Zwei back on the ground following the girls, leaving just myself and Tai Yang as he leads me to the guest room.* "Me: So Mr Xiao Long do you need help with anything?"

"Tai Yang: No Zac I'm fine, now if you would see if the girls have settled in after you have." "Me: Okay Sir" _Did I just fucking say that_ "Tai Yang: Zac just call me Tai not sir or Mr Xiao Long it makes me feel like I'm teaching." *I rub my neck* "Me: Okay Tai" *Tai walks out of the room shutting the door behind him, leaving me alone to unpack*

*as I unpack I notice a photo of myself and the sins which I pick up* _Bloody hell I forgot this was in here damn. I can't believe this was only a year ago_ *I finish unpacking and then head upstairs to see if the girls have finished*

*I knock on Ruby's door* "Me: Hey your dad asked me to see if you and Weiss settled in" *Ruby opens the door with Weiss still packing* "Ruby: I am but Weiss is still packing. Also I want us to tell dad" _ah ballox_ "Me: sure Rubes but your dad asked me to make sure you guys are settled in."

*I walk over to Yang's door and knock* "Me: Hey your dad asked me to see if you and Blake have settled in?" *Blake opens the door and just points to Yang* "Blake: Yang went straight to sleep, she didn't even unpack Zac" "Me: sorry Blake" "Blake: it's okay, now go tell Tai Yang about you two and good luck" "Me & Ruby: Thanks Blake"

*myself and ruby head down stairs to talk to Tai Yang* "Ruby: Hey dad me and Zac have something to tell you" *Tai turns us* "Tai Yang: Sure Ruby what is it" *Ruby gets fidgety* "Ruby: Well dad, me and Zac are together and we'd love your approval" *he Looks at us then focuses on me*

"Tai Yang: Zac would you risk your life for my daughter?" "Me: Sir not even death could stop me from protecting the people I care about let alone the girl I love. If that answers the question" *I notice Tai is smirking and Ruby is trying not to cry.* "Tai Yang: Yes Zac it does, thank you for that and I can't judge considering Ruby's mother"

"Me: Yeah. Now Tai do you need help with anything" *He puts his hand on my shoulder* "Tai Yang: no Zac, just go and make Ruby happy" *myself and Ruby head to upstairs to see Weiss talking to Blake in Yang's room so we go into her room.*

*I look around Ruby's room to see a mix of weapon and normal posters* "Me: nice posters Rubes *I looks to see ruby staring at a photo* _I take it that's Rubes and her mum_ *I hug her from behind and kiss the top of the head* that's you and your mum, isn't it Rubes. She almost as beautiful as you"

"Ruby: Yeah it is Kirito and tomorrow I'm going to talk to her." *I turn her around and kiss her on the forehead* "Me: Hey Rubes why don't I go with tomorrow since I would love to meet her and then you won't be alone" *she smiles and hugs me closer* "Ruby: Sure Kirito that would be nice"

*I go to kiss her when I hear Yang outside the door* "Me: Yang go away." "Yang: Fine Z I'll leave but you better not try anything with Ruby" *I open my mouth to speak but ruby walks up to the door and opens it* "Ruby: Yang leave, I'm trying to spend time with Kirito" *I see yang walk away then Ruby shuts the door*

"Ruby: Sorry about Yang Kirito. She means well but she kinda went out of line by listening to us through the door" *I walk up to her and kiss her* "Me: relax Rubes I've seen much worse" *She hugs me* "Ruby: Thanks Kirito, now how about we watch something? I have quite a selection of stuff"

* * *

*Scenes from the next chapter play* "Zac: Well met Ruby and Yang's dad, he likes me. Next Time Family Dinner. I hope I stay on Tai's good side.


	9. Chapter 8 Family Dinner

Hello Readers sorry for the wait but I have been busy with college, reading Jojo's up to Stardust Crusaders, replying Xenoverse before I get Xenoverse 2, reading the Shaman King Manga and some shitty family trouble but this is the next chapter or few chapters so here you go.

By the way anything in italic is internal monolog and if it's between 2 *s is what the character/s is/are doing.

* * *

 _Myself and Rubes spent a few hours watching some Doctor Who from my collection._ *we both hear a knock on the door* "Yang: Zac, Sis Dad wants you guys down for dinner so stop making out and get down here" *Rubes storms over to the door and flings it open* "Ruby: we weren't making out we were just watching TV so shut up" _Jesus, she sounds like Elaine to king_ *I get up and walk over to the door* "Me: Calm down Babe, let's just go down to dinner." "Ruby: Okay Kirito"

*we head down to the dinner table when I notice there's one extra plate* "Me: Uh Tai why is there an extra plate out?" *everyone else looks just as confused as I am* "Yang: Yeah dad how come there's an extra plate?" *He gives us a smug look when the door opens and I get a strong smell of alcohol.* "Unknown Voice: Hey Tai I'm here *a man comes round the corner* oh." *Ruby rushes over and hugs the man.* "Ruby: UNCLE QROW! Hi"

 _The guys smells like Ban_ "Qrow: hey Ruby, *he pats her on the head* I take it this is your team but who's the guy" *Tai walks up to him and introduces us* "Tai: Qrow these are Ruby and Yang's team mates. *he points to Blake* this is Blake, Yang's battle partner. *he then points to Weiss* I assume you realise this is winter's sister and Ruby's battle partner, Weiss. *he then points to me* and this is... Zac their fifth member and Ruby's boyfriend."

 _Great now I'm dead, why did he say that?_ *Qrow walks up to me* "Qrow: Fifth member huh, well I trust Oz's choices. But since you're my niece's boyfriend, I will be keeping an eye on you" *I open my mouth to say something when Ruby steps in front of me* "Ruby: Why are you here? And don't interrogate my boyfriend." _Rubes this is nothing if you ever meet Rias and the others, hell even Diane will be worst then Qrow._

"Qrow: Well Rubes your dad invited me so that's why. Now let's eat cause I'm starving." *we all go and eat. Tai turns to Ruby* "Tai: Ruby, Yang how are you two getting along at beacon?" "Ruby and Yang: Great." *Ruby pulls out her scroll and show Tai a picture of Team RWBYZ & Team JNPR*

"Ruby: we've befriend the team the live across the hall from us and they are great people." "Tai: That's great what are their names?" "Yang: Well the ginger haired girl is Nora who is a bit crazy." *Weiss chokes on her drink* "Weiss: A bit, Nora is insane." "Ruby: the guy who Nora is hugging is Ren. He keeps Nora in check." "Blake: Most of the time." "Yang: Then there's Pyrrha or Cereal Girl as I call her who is the red haired girl with her arm around Vomit Boy."

*Ruby glares at Yang* "Ruby: the guy Pyrrha has her arm around is called Jaune Arc not Vomit Boy." *I notice Tai and Qrow stiffen up as they hear the word arc* "Me: Tai are you and Qrow okay?" "Tai & Qrow: Yeah we're fine".

* * *

*Scenes from the next chapter play* "Zac: Well we had a nice dinner and I met Qrow who reeks of alcohol and I should know I spent enough time with Ban. Next Time Yin advice for Yang. I'm gonna have to ask about why Tai and Qrow froze when they found out Jaune's last name."


	10. Chapter 9 Yin advice for Yang

Greetings procrastinators I am proud to say I have a base idea of how I want this series to end but do not worry this will not become like one piece but yes I know how I want this series to end. after this chapter it will straight to volume 3 also a special guess character or characters will be making an appearance and play a role for the rest of this fic but without further ado I will continue.

*everyone gets up after we have dinner and Ruby goes to her room. I go to follow her when Yang stops me* "Yang: Z don't stay up there making out to long."Me: We weren't making out, we watching stuff." *I go to Ruby's room and knock on the door* "Hey Rubes can I come in?" *Ruby opens the door* "Sure Kirito come on in." *she lets me enter and I sit.*

*We watch Shrek the third then I go to leave* "Good night Rubes." "Good night Kirito" *we kiss then I go to my room and get changed into a white polo t-shirt and shorts, then I go to sleep.*

The Next Day

*I wake up and get changed into a long sleeved blue shirt with beige lines to make gives it a chequered style pattern and black cargo trousers. I the head outside to see yang chopping wood.* "Me: need a hand" *Yang looks up at me* "Yang: Sure" *she hands me an axe and we chop wood for an hour. Yang then turns to Me.* "Hey Z. How did you get through all the things you've faced without being scared or wanting to give up?"

*I look at her* "Me: Well I'm always scarred when I face big bads, I've just learned to not let it control me and as for giving up. I swore to myself that I would never give up again as I spent most my life before I came back to this world giving up whenever things got too hard."

*Yang gets a shocked expression* "Yang: Wow Z I never even realised that you were like that considering the way you act." "Me: most don't but people should never give up on their goals no matter what besides guys like girls who stand up for themselves or at least the guys I'm around do."

*Yang's expression changes to one of sadness* "Yang: What about Ruby?" "Me: what do you mean?" "Yang: well I don't want her to lose the person she cares deeply about again." _She's talking about Summer_ "Me: Yang I will do everything in my power to stay close to Ruby and when I'm able to, I'll find out what truly happened to Summer."

*Yang expression changes to one of joy* "Yang: Really. Good to know Z, now let's get inside." "Me: yeah." *the two of us head inside only to see Qrow leaving* "Qrow: it was good to meet you all but I have something to do."

*myself and yang looked surprised* "Yang: okay bye Uncle Qrow." "Me: see ya" *me and yang head inside.*

Three days later

*we all have our bags packed as Tai Yang sees us off* "Tai Yang: are you sure that you can't stay longer." *Ruby and Yang hug Tai* "Ruby: yeah we have the tournament tomorrow so we need to get back so sorry dad but love you." *we all get on the plane as Tai Yang waves to us through the window.*

"Me: well that was fun" *I put my arm around Ruby as we head back to school.* "Everyone else: yeah it was."

*Scenes from the next chapter play* "Zac: well that was fun. Shit I forgot to ask about why they froze when they heard Jaune's last name. Meh whatever, Next Time The First Round. Taking all


	11. Chpt 10 The Drunk Vs The Military Woman

Sorry for the wait but I've had a lot of things happening and trying to write this chapter has been a nightmare. Also ballsy you try writing a FUCKING story!

* * *

 _It's been a few days since we got back from Ruby and Yang's home and the tournament is starting today._ *I walk with the team to the arena* "Me: Good luck guys, I'll be in the stands cheering for you guys."

A few minutes into the fight...

"Me: Come on guys kick their butts!" *I feel two powerful presences. I look around only to see two people.* _I never thought two hidden leaf shinobi would be at the tournament; I need to know why they're here._

*I look back at the arena and see Ruby and the others won.* "Me: Yeah nice one guys." *I run down to meet them by the planes so we can go to the fair ground. I wait for about 5 minutes and I see them.*

"Me: nice one guys. *I kiss Rubes* so who's fighting on behalf of our team in round two?" "Ruby: Uh I don't know." "Blake: Why don't we put it to a vote?" "Ruby: Sure so uh we can't vote for ourselves."

10 minutes later...

"Ruby: So hungry" "Weiss: hmm I wonder where we could get food oh wait." "Ruby: Don't worry Weiss I forget things to." *I try not to laugh but I still snigger as Weiss notices her phone ringing but doesn't answer it. We head to a ramen stand for food.*

"Female voice: hey you might need this if you want food" *we turn to see emerald holding Ruby's wallet* _you probably stole it_ "Ruby: thanks emerald I don't know what I'd do with out it

"Me: I'll have miso ramen." *I get my ramen while everyone else gets normal ramen except Blake who gets a bowl of fish. Weiss tries to pay for it but her card is rejected.* "Pyrrha: I'll pay for it." "Me: are you sure Pyrrha I could pay for it." "Pyrrha: don't worry Zac I'll pay for it." "Me: Sure"

5 minutes later...

*We all finished our food and a full to the brim. "Me: So you guys ready for your fight." "Nora: yeah we are, I mean we have a world class athlete, Ren is basically a ninja, I can lift 10 of me and we also have Jaune." *Nora just keeps rambling on until they leave to go to their match and we aren't that far behind them.

(A.N: not covering all of the matches that day as that would take to long so I'm skipping to just before winter arrives)

*Myself, Rubes & Weiss are walking around when a plane lands and Weiss' sister walks out of it.* "Weiss: Winter! Winter I'm so happy to see you. Oh I mean your presence honor us." "Winter: Beacon it's been a long time, the air feels different." "Ruby: I mean it is fall so you know, it's probably colder." *Weiss hits Ruby.*

"Weiss: so what are you doing here?" _She here because some military bullshit that I'm going to be pulled into._ "Winter: classified." "Weiss: oh right well, how long are you staying?" _Sadly the rest of the term._ "Winter: Classified." "Weiss: Of course." "Ruby: Well this is nice I think." "Me: I think the word you're looking for babe is awkward."

"Weiss: You're going to love it here, I know you travel a lot but so much of beacon is different from atlas, vale too. The government and school are completely separated, can you believe it I.." "Winter: I'm more then formula with how this kingdom handles its bureaucracy. That is not why I came." _well if you want talk bureaucracy go find Hermes Conrad._

"Winter: Nor did come to see my own blood fail so miserably in battle but it appears I have no choice in the matter" _shit I forgot how much of a bitch she is._ "Weiss: But we won." "Winter: Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed. *She motions the robots* Leave us. So how have you been?"

"Weiss: Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm..." *Winter Smacks Weiss on the head * "Winter: Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your _ranking_ , I'm asking how you've _been_. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?

"Weiss: Well there's Ruby and Zac." "Ruby: Hey." "Me: Yo." "Winter: I see. So this is the leader and so called holy knight you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming." "Ruby: uh thank you." "Me: *under breath* says the Rupert." "Winter: Greetings, both of you. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

"Ruby: Oh! Uh, yes, of course! *she tries to salute and curtsy* The honor is in my... court! *she almost falls over but stops herself*" "Me: No problem, someone has too." *Weiss sends me a glare then looks back to Winter* "Winter: I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters? "Weiss: Really?"

*Winter and Weiss start walking towards the academy and are followed by the robots with her.* "Winter: Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards." _Well you're not the ones who sleeps in there so it doesn't matter._ "Weiss: Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable." "Winter: Bunk beds?" *Ruby waves goodbye to the two of them*

"Ruby: I'll catch up- I mean I will... reconvene with you both... at a later *she whacks her head trying to think of the right word* juncture!" "Me: Bye then." *we walk away but I notice Qrow walking up to the robots or trying to while being a bit drunk but decapitates one of them and kicks the head towards Weiss and Winter.*

(A.N: Here's how I'm going to hardly fight scenes that don't involve my character. I will skip them since otherwise that will make it a lot harder for me and at the moment I don't need to make this any harder than it already is for me.)

*Ruby and I walk back after hearing the commotion from the fight.* "Ruby: What's going on!?" "Weiss: Your drunk uncle is fighting my sister!" "Ruby: *Yells* Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" "Weiss: Uh... *Yells* Teach him respect, Winter!" *I chuckle at their yelling* "Unknown Voice: SCHNEE!" *We all look towards where the voice came from to see Ironwood and penny*

*Winter puts her weapons away* "Winter: General Ironwood, Sir!" *Ironwood approaches Winter with Penny following at his side* "Ironwood: What in the world do you think you're doing?" "Winter: He started the altercation, Sir." _Liar!_ *I look over to Qrow only to see him in a relaxed stance* "Qrow: That's actually not true. She attacked first." "Ironwood: Is that right?" *Winter looks like she trying to find the words only for it to dawn on her that Qrow is right.*

"Ironwood: And you. *He looks to Qrow who pretends to not know Ironwood means him* What are you doing here." _He's here to make sure you don't fuck up to bloody badly your ass._ "Qrow: I could ask you the same thing."

"Ironwood: I" "Ozpin: Now, now everyone. *Ozpin intervenes with Goodwitch before Qrow and Ironwood start a fight* There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the coliseum, that I can assurev you has better seats... and popcorn." *He swirls his cup around.*

"Goodwitch: Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this." *She glares at the three of them* "Ironwood: Let's go" *Ironwood leaves with Winter and Penny, who notices Ruby and waves to her and Ruby waves back then she then runs towards Qrow.*

"Ruby: Uncle Qrow! *she hangs on his arm* Hi. What are you doing here?" "Qrow: I have a meeting with Oz." "Ozpin: Qrow! *Qrow turns to him and Ruby drops to the ground.* A word, please." *Goodwitch ixes the courtyard with her telekinesis*

*Qrow turns to Ruby and I discreetly* "Qrow: I think I'm in trouble." "Ruby: You did kinda tear up our courtyard" "Me: Yeah you did also get into a fight in the middle" "Qrow: Yeah, I did. *he winks and fist bumps Ruby* Catch ya later kid." *He walks off to join the others* "Ozpin: Mister Tyler would you also join us." "Me: Ah crap baskets, sure. See you later babe, bye Weiss" *I catch up to the group of teachers.*

*Myself and the teachers walk into Ozpin's office where Ironwood and Winter are waiting. I just stand in a corner waiting for a reason to talk.* "Winter: What were you thinking!?" "Ironwood: If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" *Qrow pulls out his flask* "Qrow: If I were one o your men I'd shoot myself." *I snigger earning a dirty look from Ironwood but he then goes back to Qrow*

"Goodwitch: While I wouldn't condone his behaviour, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." "Winter: He Was Drunk!" "Goodwitch: He's always drunk!" *We all look towards Qrow as he drinks from his flask. His eyes widen when he sees all of use looking at him, he then holds his flask by his side.*

*Ozpin sighs then sits down* "Ozpin: Qrow, why are you here?" "Ironwood: You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!" "Qrow: I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy." "Winter: General." _Jimmy ha._ "Qrow: Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here."

*Ironwood leans on Ozpin's desk* "Ironwood: We Know." "Qrow: Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" "Ironwood: Qrow..." "Qrow: Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this? *he pulls out his scroll and points at it.* That's the SEND button." "Me: He's right Jimmy."

*Winter glares at me.* "Winter: Silence you. *She looks at Qrow* They had reason to assume you'd be compromised." "Qrow: And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here. *He points at Winter.* Seriously, who invited her?" "Ironwood: Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship." "Winter: But sir!" "Ironwood: Winter. Leave."

*Winter salutes Ironwood* "Winter: Yes sir." *Winter goes to leave but give me and Qrow dirty looks then leaves via the elevator. Ironwood gestures to Qrow.* "Ironwood: Go on." "Qrow: Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the ones responsible for Autumn's condition." *He takes a drink from his flask again."

"Me: They're also the reason I'm here." "Goodwitch: What? You know who they are?" "Me: Yeah I do but they don't know me aside from being another student."

"Qrow: Zac is right, despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters or a students. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies and someone with the power that matches a maiden, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!"

*Qrow gets up in Ironwood's face* "Qrow: It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?" *Ironwood stares down at Qrow, he places his scroll on Ozpin's desk.*

"Ironwood: Discreet wasn't working." *A hololgram of Vale, Beacon, the Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet of airships, which he gestures to.* "Ironwood: I'm here because this is what was necessary." *I walk closer to the group* "Me: Bullshit, crap like what you're doing is never fucking necessary."

"Qrow: He's right; you're just here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!" "Ironwood: And I'm grateful." "Qrow: Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it."

"Ironwood: The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

*Myself and Qrow start laughing.* "Me: No, they won't be feel your strength they will turn it against you and doom us." "Qrow: You... You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear."

*Ironwood glares at me* "Ironwood: And what would you know of battle when you're just a student." "Me: I know how people like our enemy work and I'm only here to make sure you don't fuck up to badly." "Ironwood: what can you do when you're just an apprentice holy knight."

"Me: I may be an apprentice holy knight but I was train by the strongest holy knights in history; I was trained by The Seven Deadly Sins, the people who defeated the Four Horsemen and saved Liones from rogue holy knights so never once under estimate me. That's the mistake everyone of my opponents have made."

*Ozpin stands up.* "Ozpin: it's fear that will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds... *gestures to the display* "If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?""

*Ironwood glares at all of us then sighs and picks up his scroll.* "Ironwood: So then, what would you suggest we do?" "Ozpin: I suggest we find our guardian." *I leave and head to the dorm.* _I hope my being here has changed enough so that she survives._

*screens from the next chapter play* Well that was a lot but countdown till beacons fall has properly begun let's hope Zac has enough of an effect to change the flow of events but next we see who the choosen guardian is and along with the reveal of the leaf shinobi's. Next Time All is Revealed. I hope Nothing to bad happens.

* * *

(A.N Yay finally book 1 is continuing. Sorry for the hiatus but not only finding the transcripts were a nightmare but my teacher at college has just been pissing me off way to much but I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.)


	12. Chapter 11 Finale

Okay new and final chapter woo, so this will be my longest chapter yet as I am finishing this so I can get to book 2. I will be short, I have a way of introducing my powers and new characters but that's a secret. Also Dom Thank you for the encouragement so this chapter is for you as I'm going PLUS ULTRA on this one.

* * *

*myself, Ruby, Yang and Qrow are in the team RWBY Dorm room with Ruby and Qrow playing a fighting game* "Ruby: You'll never beat me, old man!" "Qrow: You're nothing but talk, kid!" "Yang: You can do it, Ruby!" "Me: Give it your all babe!" *the fight starts in the game after a few minutes the game ends with Ruby losing* "Yang: *whispers* ouch." "Qrow: And by the way don't call me old."

*yang pushes ruby out of her spot and spins the controller in the air* "Yang: My Turn!" *I hug ruby* "Me: better luck next time babe" *Qrow and Yang start playing the game* "Qrow: Now where was I?" "Ruby: You were telling about your last mission!"

"Qrow: I needed information. Tired form battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and things, even a few Huntsmen that I could only assume had been hired by less-than reputable people for less-than respectable jobs. And that's when it happen." "Yang: What happened?"

"Qrow: I was defeated... by the mere sight... of the innkeeper's skirt length!" *Yang throws a dog head pillow at Qrow who catches it while I whack him on the head with my fist* "Yang: Your the worst!" "Me: Pervert!" *Ruby and Qrow laugh for a bit* "Qrow: Best two out of three." *Me and Ruby sit on Weiss' bed* "Ruby: So, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?"

"Qrow: Nah, me and Oz go way back, We're cool." "Yang: Cool for an old guy." *I hold back a snigger as Qrow looks mad* "Qrow: Not funny." "Me: yeah it is" "Ruby: So, what are you doing here anywayI thought Dad said that you would be on a mission for like... ever." "Qrow: Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible."

"Ruby: Yeeeeaaaah, I get that. *she laughs* We're pretty much pros, too." "Qrow: Oh, really." "Yang: Psch, yeah! Read the news sometime. We totally saved vale while you were gone." "Me: Well those two, blake and yang did. I wasn't here then." "Qrow: funny, because I heard vale suffered a grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train. But they don't give out medels for almost"

"Ruby: they do, it's called silver!" "Me: calm down babe" "Yang: Well, we helped take down Roman Torchwick! He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission!" "Qrow: Sure, you may be acting like Huntresses and hunters, but you're not thinking like them. You really think four girls and a guy along with their friends can end all crime in a Kingdom"

"Ruby: *tapping her fingers together in embarrassment* I mean, I did until you said that..." "Me: Well maybe we can maybe can't, we won't know unless we try right." "Qrow: *sounding more serious now* Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed; it's stopped, completely. No White Fang activity around the city. You cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second head 's calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his."

"yang: You... Know the general?" "Me: yeah they know each other and he is a bit of a dick." "Qrow: *back to his usual joking demeanor* Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon! *he reaches behind him into one of his pockets and pulls out a photo lined with stains and age of Team STRQ* Hah, Team STRQ... That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day."

"Ruby: Well known for crummy fashion sense!" "Me: she's not wrong about that." "Qrow: Hey, we looked good! And I have a number of inappropriate stories to back that up! But, I'll save those for when you're older." "Ruby: Gross!" "Me: really mate in front of your nieces."

"Qrow: * he gets up and starts walking out* Anyways, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style.*he stops in the doorway and sighs then turns to us Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go... *he holds his finger up*And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning; if you never stop moving forward."

A few hours later...

*me and rubes watch penny's match once it's over rubes rushes out to see penny* "Ruby: Penny!" "Penny: Ruby!" *Penny tackles Ruby into a hugs that sends them to the ground* "Ruby: Why?..." *Penny gets up and I help Ruby up* "Me: nice to meet you I'm Zac Tyler." "Penny: Salutations, this is my teammate." "Ciel: Ciel Soleil" *Ciel bows formally* "Ruby: hi *ruby holds her hand to say hi* I'm Ru.."

"Ciel: Ruby Rose and Zac Tyler. 15 and 18 years old. Miss Rose hails from Patch while Mr Tyler hails from outside of Remnant. Leader and fifth member of Team RWBYZ. Status: Questionable." "Me: The hell does that mean?" "Ruby: Soo... Penny! You two were incredible out there. How do you keep control of all those swords? It's so cool!" "Me: She has a point there"

"Ciel: Penny? *looks at her watch and gestures at it* I believe it is best if we move on to our next location." * look with Ruby before looking at Ciel* "Penny: Could we have just a minute to talk?" *Ciel checks the time then takes a step back and nods then starts the countdown." "Ruby: So is she... your friend or..." "Me: Yeah what is her deal?"

"Penny: Well, in a way. She's like Blake, but if Blake was ordered to spend time with you." Ruby: Oh. So Weiss." "Me: Or an annoying Angel keeping an eye on your every move" *I look angrily at the sky* "Penny: Precisely."

"Ruby: *lowers her voice* Does she know about... y'know... beep boop bop, does not compute?" *She moves her body abruptly as if imitating a robot, leaving her arm to hang with a noticeable squeaking sound* "Penny: *shaking her head* Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know. There was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off."

*Penny tells us about the magnet incident and we all laugh about it* "Penny: *still smiling, but getting serious* Ruby, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about. *she glances over at Ciel before leaning in and whispering to Ruby and Me* I want to stay at Beacon."

*Both myself and Ruby look troubled by the news* "Ruby: Penny, they'll never let you do that." *frowns, but then grins with mischief* "Penny: I know, but I have a plan." "Me: Doesn't matter Penny."*Ciel steps back up to Penny's side and pointing to her watch* "Ciel: It's been precisely one minute, ma'am."

"Penny: I'll talk to you more soon, Ruby and nice meeting you Zac." *the two of them leave, but Penny turns to give a wave of farewell to Ruby and me so we do the same. Ports voice comes over the stadium speakers.* "Port: Our next match will begin in 15 minutes!"*Ruby gets excited and claps her hands* "Ruby: Oh my gosh, that's right! It's time for..." "Me: Weiss and Yang's fight"

*we both rush over to the arena to cheer the others on but as we head to the arena we run past the leaf shinobi who I send questioning looks at hoping to get answers later* (A.N: gonna skip the fight as not much for Zac to do aside from make comments about the other team and how annoying neon is)

A Few hours after the fight...

*As I'm heading to Ozpin's office I see Pyrrha ahead of me heading to Ozpin's office as well* "Me: Hey Pyrrha wait up" "Pyrrha: oh hello Zac. Were you called in to see Professor Ozpin too?" "Me: yeah that sums it up." "Pyrrha: do you have any idea what he wants to talk to the both of us about?" "Me: My best guess is a maybe on that Pyrrha." "Pyrrha: Oh okay guess we'll find out together then." "Me: Ay."

*As the elevator goes up I spot two shadows head up towards Ozpin's office* _Well now I know why I have been called to his office_ * as the elevator gets to Ozpin's office we see Ozpin at his desk and Pyrrha sits opposite him* "Ozpin: Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the tournament. Your performance was exemplary. "Pyrrha: Thank you, professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates."

"Qrow: Personally, I think it's the other way around." *Pyrrha gets out of her seat and turns to Qrow* "Pyrrha: I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduced." "Qrow: Name's Qrow" "Me: Wow Qrow you always like this when you meet new people" *Qrow glares at me then looks back at Pyrrha* "Ozpin: Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine."

*Pyrrha looks at qrow then back at Ozpin* "Pyrrha: Professor, if you don't mind me asking but why have you myself and Zac here?" *Ozpin smiles* "Ozpin: Please both of you take a seat. *we both sit down* Mr Tyler I assume you know why your here." "Me: I have a guess." "Ozpin: Good. Now Miss Nikos what is your favourite fairy tale?" "Pyrrha: *Confused* I'm ... Sorry?" "Ozpin: Fairy Tales, stories your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them."

"Pyrrha: Well there's The Tale of The Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower..." _Wait they have the tail of Rapunsel in Remnant_ *Ozpin leans forward* "Ozpin: What about The Story of the Seasons?"

"Pyrrha: Well, of course! *she looks away in remembrance, narrating the story* A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four travelling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens. My mother loves that story."

 _It's true that all happen._ "Ozpin: Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a Boy?" *Pyrrha laughs and I snigger* "Pyrrha: You're not that old Professor." "Ozpin: Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true." "Pyrrha: I beg your pardon?" "Ozpin: What if I told you that there were four maidens four maidens existing in this world, that could wield such tremendous power, without Dust?"

"Pyrrha: You mean... like a semblance?" *She looks at me like she is expecting me to talk* "Ozpin: Like Magic." "Pyrrha: Like Zac uses" "Qrow: Not surprising that you know Zac's secret" "Me: I told them because I trust them." "Ozpin: It's okay Zac I trust your judgement." "Pyrrha: Why are you telling me this?"

*Ozpin glances at Qrow who nods and he then looks at me then back at Pyrrha*"Ozpin: We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers" "Pyrrha: We?" *the elevator doors opens then Goodwitch and Ironwood* "Ironwood: Sorry we're late."

"Pyrrha: Wait, what is going on? Who are you?" *Goodwitch and Ironwood come closer to the desk* "Goodwitch: You know who we are. We're still the same teachers and Headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon." *I put my hand on Pyrrha's shoulder* "Me: Just like how I'm the same person you met when I joined Beacon." "Pyrrha: Okay, thank you Zac" "Qrow: But just like him we've got a little part-time job." "Ironwood: We are the protectors of the world" "Me: You're the protectors of Remnant not the world." *Ironwood glares at me and clenches his fist* "Ozpin: Now, Now we need to work together and we also need your help Miss Nikos."

*Pyrrha looks around shocked then Ozpin gets up* "Ozpin: would you please both follow me so we can meet the guests that Mr Tyler seems to know." *He leads us all to the elevator where the shinobi are and presses a hidden button after we all get in causing the elevator to go down past the ground floor.* "Pyrrha: Where are we going?" "Ozpin: The vault. Under the school."

*As the elevator goes down we see green flashes go by keeping myself silent while Pyrrha looks to the shinobi then back to the door as we reach the bottom. We all step out and I glance at the shinobi but stand by Pyrrha as we walk in to the hallway.* "Glynda: I'm sure you must have questions Miss Nikos." "Pyrrha: *still taking it all in* Maybe one, or two... *we continue through the hallway* I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?"

"Goodwitch: The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever." "Me: basically the power goes to a different host when the former one died."

"Pyrrha: So, how does the power choose?" "Qrow: Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." "Goodwitch: Qrow" "Qrow: Hey, don't get mad cause I'm right." "Me: your right about the convoluted part." "Goodwitch: *she turns to Pyrrha* at first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate."

"Pyrrha:...Intimate?" "Me: not in that way Pyrrha at least not that we know." "Goodwitch: Mr Tyler is right. As we understand it now, when a maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power." "Qrow: Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our job gets a lot harder." "Me: Not for me since I can sense a maidens power presumably because of family reasons."

*Ironwood glares at me over his shoulder* "Pyrrha: Why tell me all of this now?" "Qrow: Honestly, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window." *I turn to the shinobi* "Me: that's why you two are here then." "Male shinobi: Yes they called for our help because of it's getting worse as a few grimm appeared outside of our village."

"Me: So the hokage sends his former teammates to help then." *they looked partially shocked but not as much as they should be* "Female Shinobi: so you know our names then." "Me: Yes I do Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha." "Pyrrha: You're not... talking about a war?" "Ironwood: Not a war between nations." *I put my hand on Pyrrha's shoulder*

"Qrow: We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen." "Me: More like half of her power was stolen." *As we keep moving we see a machine holding the maiden.* "Pyrrha: Is that..." "Me: Yep." "Ozpin: The current fall maiden, Amber."

"Pyrrha: she's... still alive." "Ironwood: For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented". "Pyrrha: What do you mean?" *Ironwood sighs, eyes closed and I just look at him knowing full well what happened to her."

"Pyrrha: Won't... her power... just transfer to the next host?" "Qrow: Look who's been listening! *he whispers to Ozpin* She is smart." "Ironwood: Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker. *he glances at Amber* And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half."

"Pyrrha: Her assailant." "Ozpin: *he turns to Pyrrha* And that would not bode well for any of us.*Pyrrha lowers her head in thought, then suddenly comes forward and places a hand on the glass of Amber's pod.* "Pyrrha: *angrily, she turns to the teachers and gestures wildly* If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?"

"Goodwitch: From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge." "Pyrrha: Excuse me?" "Qrow: *he pulls out his flask* How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere. *he gets the lid off and takes a swig* "Me: Pyrrha Trust me what they say is all true."

"Goodwitch: Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." "Qrow: *finishes his drink* And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power."

"Ironwood: And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend." "Goodwitch: The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion." "Ironwood: No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar." "Me: No one in Remnant will believe them but considering myself and the leaf ninja's are here it shows that other parts of the world will believe and send aid."

"Ozpin: It would cause panic. And we all know what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls. *he turns away from the others* Which is why we would like to..."

"Pyrrha: I'll do it. *Ozpin looks up, surprised, as Pyrrha stares at the ground, continuing* If you believe that this will help humanity... *she gives them all a resolute look* ... then I will become your Fall Maiden. *the others silently turn to each other with wary faces* That's what you wanted, isn't it?" "Me: And I'll be right there with ya Pyrrha2

"Ozpin: *he steps towards her* It is, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution". "Me: That may not even work considering he is trying to solve a magical problem with science." *Ironwood glares at me*

"Ironwood: For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it." "Me: Note the "believe" part of that sentence."

"Qrow: Capture it and cram it into something else. *he gestures to Pyrrha* Or in your case ..." "Pyrrha: *she turns to Ironwood* That's..." "Ironwood: Classified." "Pyrrha: ... wrong!" "Goodwitch: *She glares at Ironwood* The feeling is mutual. *she switches her gaze back to Pyrrha* But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Ironwood: And these are indeed desperate times. We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to." "Pyrrha: ... Her Aura." "Me: after everything I've seen this might work" "Ozpin: Her life would become intertwined with yours. The question is..." "Qrow: What's that going to do to you?"

"Ozpin: You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer."

*Pyrrha places her hand on the glass separating the maiden from her, before she turns away from the maiden* "Ozpin: The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be." *I look away knowing that if I say anything history could change*

*Myself and Pyrrha leave and head to the arena. As we get there we see Atlas's drones going to arrest yang.* "Me: Shit." *I run towards her long with the rest of Team RWBYZ* "Me: Babe, what happened?" "Ruby: I don't know but Yang apparently hurt mercury for no reason." *we follow yang and the drones back to our dorm.* "Me: I'm going to talk to Ozpin about this bullshit." *As they head to the dorm I head back to Ozpin*

"Ozpin: Mr Tyler, I take it your here about Miss Xiao Long," "Me: You and I both know that Yang would just randomly attack someone." "Ozpin: yes but.." "Me: No buts this is the work of Salem's minion." "Ozpin: Yes that is why I am allowing you to take action against her minions now." "Me: You don't have to tell me twice."

*I head off to find Cinder and her flunkies, as I look around I see Sasuke and Sakura.* "Me: Can you two keep an eye on my team." "Sasuke: Why?" "Me: I'm going to get the bastards who are going to tried to kill the maiden and framed my teammate" *Sakura smiles* "Sakura: We'll do it" "Me: cheers"

*I head off seeing no sign of Cinder or her team so I head back to the dorm and everyone looks at me when I enter* "Ruby: how did the talk with Ozpin go?" "Me: he can't do anything but he has given me permission to take down mercury and whoever he is working with" "Weiss: did you even need it?" "me: No but it means Ironwood can't complain." *we go to sleep*

*when we wake up I head out to keep searching, after a few hours I head to arena to a nevermore coming down on Pyrrha.* "Me: Lion Sin Pride Full Crowling!" *my body gets surrounded by energy as jump charge at the nevermore punching straight in the end knocking it flying.*

(A.N: Minor recon as I originally couldn't think of a way to do Escanor's powers until after watching My Hero Academia so his power works a lot like one for all when it comes to deku.)

*As I land in the arena I go to Pyrrha* "Me: Pyrrha, hey we need to move." "Pyrrha: Zac I..I..." "Me: No you didn't the people behind the attack did." *As we leave the arena we see more and more grimm attacking along with white fang. Once we reach a ship we see the rest of Team JNPR and Team RWBYZ* "me: is anyone hurt?" "the others: No." "me: okay listen we need to help everyone, I'll head to the city you guys head to the school." "Everyone: Okay"

*we split up and I start heading to the city but rouge drones get in my way* _I don't have time for this_ *I summon two swords and slice through the drones along with some grimm as I reach the city and start killing the grimm attacking the public. After around 10 minutes of fighting a Locker lands next to me.*

"Jaune: hello" "Me: Jaune *I remove the door* Pyrrha has gone to fight her hasn't she." *he nods.* "Me: then let's go help her." *I grab his shoulder and teleport us to outside of the tower to see fellow students fighting atlas drones but with a giant one guarding the tower entrance.* "Me: My turn to let loose. *I summon a fire ball in my hand and rush at him, I then jump and force the fireball at the giant drone.* NOVA BLAST!" (A.N: pretty much the rasengan but with a fire ball)

*the drone blows up. Myself and Jaune head up the tower I see Sasuke and Sakura look at me after doing the nova blast but then go to fighting.* "Jaune: Zac, what was that?" "Me: one of my many attacks I can do but right now we need save Pyrrha." "Jaune: Yeah." *I look at Jaune who has a minor blush.* "Me: So she finally kissed ya." "Jaune: How did you, oh yeah you know how this goes." "Me: not as much as you thought since me being here has changed the course of events."

*when we reach the top of the tower I see Cinder about to kill Pyrrha.* "Me: FOX SIN! *I deactivate Escanor's powers and activate Ban's, I then summon a chain and pull cinder away from Pyrrha before she can kill Pyrrha and throw her to the otherside of the room.* Not Today Bitch, Jaune get Pyrrha."

"Cinder: you really think you can win?" "Me: Never underestimate me." *the tower starts to shake as the dragon grimm latches onto the side of the tower and ruby enters the room. Cinder from the shaking is at the edge of the tower.* "Me: Babe you okay." "Ruby: Yes but yang is hurt."

 _Why isn't the dragon frozen it should be, oh bullocks._ *I turn to Ruby and kiss her deeply.* "Me: I'm so sorry babe. Goat Sin." *I use gowthers powers and make it so ruby saw Pyrrha die but as I use the power a few tears fall from my eyes. Ruby's eyes glow and blast the dragon and cinder, after it stops I pick up ruby.* "Me: Jaune, Pyrrha grab my shoulders." *they grab my shoulders and I teleport away to where airships are taking people away.*

Two weeks later...

 _It's been two weeks since the battle of beacon but Ruby still hasn't woken up._ *I lean on Ruby's bed and Tai enters the room* "Tai: Zac you need to get some rest." "Me: I will once Ruby wakes up and thank you for forgiving me." "Tai: Zac despite what you did, you saved her and many others lives but I don't know about Ruby. Now go and get some food, I'll keep an eye on her." "Me: okay Tai." *I kiss ruby on the forehead then get up and head outside to see Blake about to leave.*

"Me: Blake listen if you want to leave you can but take this. *I hand Blake a piece of paper with a symbol on it.* It's a way to summon me should you need me, it's a bit barbaric as you need to put a drop of blood on it but I will instantly come and help you." "Blake: Thank you Zac. *She hugs me and I hug back.* I hope Ruby wakes up" *she heads off and I head back inside*

*a few days later Weiss is taken away by her father but I give her the same thing I gave Blake but I also gave her father a warning that if he hurts Weiss then he will have to answer to me*

A week later...

*I lay at Ruby's bedside when I feel her hand move, I look up to see Ruby waking up.* "Me: Ruby!" *she looks at me* "Ruby: Zac the battle did we?" "Me: we survived." "Ruby: Pyrrha... did she..?" "Me: No she is alive but I'm sorry I made you see that and I understand if you don't want to see me again but it was the only way to stop the dragon grimm" *as I speak the tears fall* "Ruby: No I want to be with you."

*I deeply kiss Ruby and I explain everything that happened after the battle* "Ruby: I want to come with you and team JNPR if you're going after cinder and her group." "Me: Okay we'll be leaving in a week or two." *I kiss Ruby again then head down to my bed to rest but not before telling Tai that Ruby woke up.*

* * *

HELL YEAH Finale chapter of book 1 is done, now book 2 will feature a lot more of world building along with development of Zac and book zero character as well as introductions to new characters. This is a note to DOMinMatrix, thank you so much for the encouragement through the writing of this book as I almost gave up so thank you for giving me the strength and inspiration to write the start of the saga. Now to everyone else book 2 has already been started on and the first chapter should be out much faster than this chapter. So Peace Out my Beautiful Readers.


End file.
